


Dancing With The Devil

by chogibin



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Demons, I get a bit descriptive, M/M, good friends hangyul and wooseok, horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: To Cho Seungyoun, his life was average.  He was your average college student, neither one of the rich kids nor one of the ones with at least 3 different jobs.  He had nothing to him that brought him out of the crowd.  Yes, he was social, and yes, he was goofy, but overall?  He was just average.  So why him?





	Dancing With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> yEEHAW Happy early Halloween  
I'll probably be uploading again before halloween  
we gotta feed the ryeonseung tag  
i hope you like it!
> 
> tw//  
death, graphic imagery of said death, cheating (not between ryeonseung)

To Cho Seungyoun, his life was average. He was your average college student, neither one of the rich kids nor one of the ones with at least 3 different jobs. He had nothing to him that brought him out of the crowd. Yes, he was social, and yes, he was goofy, but overall? He was just average. So, when this average boy was cheated on by the man he had loved for years, he did as any average person would, and spent his days crying, slipping slowly from being the man he used to be, thoughts like ‘_was I not good enough?’_ replaying in his mind. 

His friends were concerned. Hangyul visited often alongside Wooseok to check on the boy and see if he was taking care of himself. Which he wasn’t. Seungyoun started driving himself to the edge. He no longer wanted to be seen as the average boy who you could just cheat on, he wanted to stand out. He was sleeping less, doing less to reach out to his friends and his energy diminished significantly. All of his time was spent in the dusty, wet, unused corner of the school’s library, just studying. For hours on end, he would just study, study, study with no rest. Occasionally, the student librarian, Li Wenhan would check up on him and make sure he was taking breaks.

What Cho Seungyoun couldn’t see was how much he was loved. His friends anticipated their time spent with him, always being livened up by the boy’s infectious energy and happiness; the old ladies that lived near his dorm loved him to bits, always thankful when he would offer to help carry their bags or walk them home; and new people in his life, like Wenhan, were instantly whipped for him, wanting him to experience only the good parts of life.

But Seungyoun didn’t notice this.

One evening, an hour or two before the time Seungyoun would head back to his dorm after his study session, a book (that Seungyoun had never seen before) fell from its place on the bookshelf located right in his field of sight. This shocked Seungyoun. There were so many books in the shelves, there was barely room to take them out when trying hard, yet this book came out on its own without anyone taking it out. The books around it were exactly where they were, laid out in a perfect line, the only sign that anything had fallen out being the gap between two books. Temporarily halting his studies, Seungyoun crept toward the book, partially scared about how it had come out, but curious nonetheless. 

The book was lying flat on the floor, the cover facing up at Seungyoun. Or at least, the space where a cover _should _be was facing towards Seungyoun. Picking it up, Seungyoun turned the book around, checking both sides, the spine and even the inside page for a title. No luck. The mysterious book was nameless. A small shiver ran down Seungyoun’s spine, the book feeling uncomfortable in his hand. Seungyoun turned a few pages, trying to get any hint about what the book contained, but it was all written in a different language. Latin, presumably. After a few flicks, Seungyoun dropped the book in horror. While he couldn’t read the notations around the page, he could still understand what the picture inside it had meant. 

Seungyoun gathered the courage to pick up the book again and assess the picture more. On the page was a drawing of a slightly humanoid figure. It donned sharp features, its eyes piercing and its legs seemed like they stretched for miles. How that feature was conveyed by a mere image amazed Seungyoun. ‘_The artist must have been a popular one at their time_,’ Seungyoun thought as he was drawn in by those eyes. But for all that the (admittedly handsome) features of the figures face made Seungyoun feel, it was nothing compared to what the rest of its body was like.

Two bony wings were folded up behind its body. Folded up, they were already large. To imagine what they must be like when spread out was hard for Seungyoun. The ends of each section of the wings were pointed, the bone so sharp it could easily impale any being. Blood was dripping off of them, so maybe they were used by the being. Seungyoun was suddenly hit with the image of the sharp point of the wing being jabbed into the arm of a human, tearing away at the flesh and going straight through the bone and out the other side. Seungyoun nearly threw up from the unwanted imagery.

Seungyoun’s eyes gravitated towards the corner of the page, seeing something written in Korean. A name. 승우. “Seungwoo,” Seungyoun read out. Was this the creature’s name? It seemed a little…human for the being. It could also be a troll from someone else who found the book, or even someone marking their name in the book to show that they had read it.

Spooked, Seungyoun decided it was time to finish with his studying. Maybe he could arrange to hang out with Hangyul or Wooseok. He hadn’t done that in a while. Taking, out his phone, he dialled Wooseok’s number.

“Seungyoun?” Wooseok’s gritty voice said.

“The one and only.”

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting a call from you, usually you’re still studying.”

“Uh, yeah, about that, do you and Hangyul want to meet up? Now?”

“We’d love to, Seungyoun!”

“That’s good! I’ll meet you at Dream For You in 10 minutes.”

Dream For You was a popular hangout place for the trio. It was a small café hidden between two alleyways. It was a miracle how they managed to stay open despite their awkward placement. Their cakes were to die for and their coffee was always the perfect level of bitter. 

Seungyoun, being closer to the café compared to the other two, had arrived first. He placed his, Wooseok’s and Hangyul’s orders, then sat down at their usual table, a small booth located near the corner of the café. The place was pretty empty, only two other groups of people seated. One was a group of school girls that were giggling between each other, and the other a couple on a date.

Seungyoun’s phone rang in his pocket, the ringtone going slightly slower than usual. Seungyoun figured it was just a bug, and took out his phone, answering it instantly without checking the caller ID, expecting it to be either Hangyul or Wooseok. But instead of hearing the cheerful voices of his friends, he heard silence. Seungyoun checked the caller ID. It was completely blank. No number or anything. Just as he was about to hang up, a scratchy voice spoke.

“Cho Seungyoun,” it said. Seungyoun froze, terrified. How did they know his name? Hopefully it was just a sick prank by one of his friends or school mates. It was easy to get his number, it was in the school records. Yeah, that was it. Surely it was.

It spoke again, “there’s no reason to be scared, baby. I’ll protect you. I’ll rid the earth of anything that tries to injure you in any way.”

Yup, it was clearly a sick joke. Seungyoun spotted Hangyul and Wooseok from across the road and quickly hung up. Whilst the call _was _creepy, Seungyoun felt guilty for cutting off the speaker abruptly, so he sent a brief text, explaining that he was currently too busy for a call.

Once Wooseok locked eyes with Seungyoun, he shorter man dragged Hangyul over to Seungyoun. Mouth open, Wooseok was about to spill everything he wanted to say, but then the barista came over with their orders. Smiling, Seungyoun thanked the boy. The boy looked right at Seungyoun and smiled back. Seungyoun was in awe at the boy. He was so beautiful. But also, so familiar. Seungyoun tried to read the boy’s name tag, to check his name, hopefully to rejog his memory of where he had seen that face, but the name tag was blank. Weird, but not the weirdest thing that Seungyoun had the curtesy of witnessing that day, so he just brushed it off as a minor thing.

Wooseok cleared his throat, gaining Seungyoun’s attention again. Then, in a shaky breath he said, “Bongju h-has been reported as dead.”

Seungyoun froze. The boy may have cheated on him, but he never would have wished death upon him. “What?”

“Yeah, check the news,” Wooseok said, voice quiet.

So Seungyoun grabbed his phone, already connected to the cafés wifi after their many visits. He checked the local news site, and the headline, in dark bold characters read **Kim Bongju, aged 24, reported dead**. He checked the article time, and it had been posted in the time that Seungyoun had been waiting in the café for Wooseok and Hangyul. Reading farther down, there was a description for how he died. Just as he was about to scroll down, Hangyul yanked his phone from his hand and closed down the tab.

“It’s best you don’t read that part of the article,” the younger explained, “it’s a little graphic.”

Seungyoun nodded in understanding, thankful that Hangyul had stopped him from reading what would presumably fuel his nightmares that night. 

From the corner of his eye, Seungyoun could swear he’d seen the barista smirk once Wooseok announced his ex’s death, but he was probably imaging things. 

“A-Anyway, Seungyoun, how was your day today, your call was a bit random,” said Wooseok, trying to divert the conversation.

“Uh, yeah, something random happened while I was in the library. It made me realise how little I’ve been doing to keep up with you two.”

“What happened?” Hangyul interjected, concerned for the older.

Seungyoun froze. “I-I’d rather not say.”

Silence engulfed the trio for a moment, each with inner turmoil. Then Seungyoun noticed that he’d already finished his slice of cake.

“Damn, the cakes here are so nice, it’s easy to lose track of yourself and eat it all before realising.”

Wooseok barked out in laughter. “How do you always manage to eat your cake so quickly.”

Seungyoun pouted, “it’s not my fault it’s so nice.”

A small coo was heard from the other side of the room, but Seungyoun dismissed it. It was probably coming from the couple located at the other corner.

“If you want, I could buy you another?” Hangyul offered.

Seungyoun dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand. “Nah, it’s ok, I don’t want you to spend your money. I’ve already had one.”

Before Hangyul could protest, a plate was placed in front of Seungyoun. It was another slice of cake. Seungyoun looked up at the barista, the same one from earlier. He blushed.

“It’s on the house,” the barista said, winking at Seungyoun.

Seungyoun watched wistfully as the barista walked away.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” He asked Wooseok and Hangyul.

The two laughed.

“Classic Seungyoun, falling in love with a pretty boy.”

Offended, Seungyoun stuck his tongue out at them.

After an hour or two of the boys talking and drinking coffee, Hangyul’s phone started ringing. The boy excused himself and went to the bathroom to answer the call. The call didn’t last long, probably about 5 minutes? Before they knew it, Hangyul was already back.

“Sorry guys, I’ve gotta head out. Yohan’s annoyed that I’ve stayed out so late.”

This comment caused Seungyoun and Wooseok to check their phones. It _was _late. Way later than they had expected.

The three gathered up their stuff, heading out, Hangyul going a little earlier than Wooseok and Seungyoun. 

“You, go on Wooseok, I’ve something to do first.”

Wooseok nodded and left Seungyoun in the café. He too had someone to return to. His boyfriend Lee Jinhyuk. A nice boy, but also tall as hell, taller than even Seungyoun.

Seungyoun looked over to the barista behind the counter and smiled. “Thanks for the extra cake from earlier.”

The beautiful barista smiled at him. “Anything for such a loyal customer.”

“By the way, what’s your name? I need something to call you instead of just referring to you as the ‘beautiful barista,’” Seungyoun asked, flirting slightly.

The barista smirked and Seungyoun’s heart pounded. “Don’t worry, Seungyoun, you’ll find out soon.”

Seungyoun’s eyes widened. How did he know his name? Did he overhear Wooseok and Hangyul? Or was it something else?

Whatever it was, Seungyoun had to quickly get back to his dorm before his roommate started to complain.

✖✖✖

Now that Seungyoun was standing outside his dorm room, he didn’t feel safe at all. He had felt safer in the dark alleys on his route home than he did standing outside his dorm room. It was his room, what was there to be scared of.

It took Seungyoun a few tries, his hands shaking too much, but finally Seungyoun had inserted his key into the lock to the room. He turned and strode into his room without a second thought. Then, instantly, he threw up.

Right across the room from him was his roommate. But not in the state that his roommate usually was in. Instead of sitting on the sofa, berating Seungyoun for coming home so late and overworking himself, his roommate was hanging from their curtain, each arm at each side of the curtain pole, pinned there by knifes. Blood was dripping down from his hands, the fabric of his shirt completely soaked. But that wouldn’t have been what killed him. Maybe it was the multiple holes located around his chest area, each pouring out blood in various amounts. Maybe it was the cut that was leaking from his throat. Maybe it was the fact that his bottom half had been removed from him and was laying in a heap on the floor under his suspended body.

Before Seungyoun could take out his phone and call the cops, a large hand grasped his own, halting his movement. Shakily, Seungyoun dragged his gaze up to whoever took his hand. It seemed that this whoever was a whatever. And this whatever was familiar. This whatever was the creature from the book from the library. But, looking closer, he’d seen it somewhere else too. The barista.

“S-Seungwoo,” Seungyoun forced out, terrified. This being was going to kill him. He was going to be killed and it wouldn’t even be by a human.

Seungwoo smiled at the smaller boy. “I’m glad you remembered my name, baby.”

“A-Are you going to kill me now?” Seungyoun asked.

Seungwoo gasped in disbelief. “Of course not, baby. Quite the opposite. I’m going to protect you! I already have, haven’t I? I killed that horrid ex of yours. The one that ruined you and changed you as a person. The sweet satisfaction I felt as I tore each bone from his body. The euphoria I experienced as I heard his screams as I tore his heart from his body, just as he did to you. I’m here to protect you, baby.”

Seungyoun shook in fear. How could he say this so calmly? How could he describe such horrible things with words like ‘satisfaction’ and ‘euphoria’?

“Why did you do that to my roommate, then?” Seungyoun said, voice small, barely there. But Seungwoo heard him. Seungwoo always heard him, and will always hear him.

Seungwoo smiled that sweet smile again. “I wanted to.”

That tipped Seungyoun over the edge, tears flowing out, sobs coming from him. It became hard to breath, he was crying so hard.

“Shhh, Shhh, baby, it’s ok. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you.” Seungwoo cooed, rubbing circles into his back and hugging the smaller boy close into his body, his wings enveloping him in a second hug.

“Why me?”

“Because I love you. I love _you_ Cho Seungyoun. And I will _never _leave your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt - staryounie


End file.
